


Snape's Discovery.

by athabascablood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athabascablood/pseuds/athabascablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps he wasn't quite the person he believed himself to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Snape you need moisturize

 

 

( NO, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I EXFOLIATE? )

Use the sulfur base.

I think not.


	2. Snape in Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape was at the shopping mall

Snape was at the shopping mall with Harry when a bungch of popnlar kids from school (The Wizarding Witching Community of Wizardly) saw him at the mall and he was on his knees in Forever 21, slapping himself gently with shirt sleeves.

"Can I help you" said the red sales associate

"I can't poop"

"Drink Coffee. No Drink Hot Lemon Water. No Drink Corn. Eat Corn. Lay Down Flat And Relax. Think About Digestion. Hmm What Else. Poop Slapp"

"I'll take your advice"

And so he left the building and returned to his father. Hot lemon water.

"I can count to ten can you Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes up.

"One two three four five six seven - - ah shucks"

He turned red

~~~~~ 10 days later ~~~~~~~

Up down left and right

in and out

oh you're so tight

King Louis began intercourse with the man often called Harry. He leaned over him and whispered into his ear, thrusting in and out of his tight watermelon excursion an slowly began to slap him gently with his shirt sleeves. 

Gently slapping him with his shirt sleeves

"Stop trying to be like the ponplar kids"

~~~~~~~~~ 10 days later ~~~~~~~~~~~

Anonymous entered the room. 

"Do the hockey pockey and delete delete delete"

Harry widened.

He opened.

He splayed.

"I will break your knuckles anonymous if you don't eat the fish meat"

And so the fish meat was eaten

but what does it mean, for fish meat, of all the meats, to be eaten?


End file.
